The Rose Café
by PhoenixHare
Summary: Entries from the diaries of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. Day-to day thoughts. Weiss recently moved to Beacon University Town in Vale and stumbles upon the Rose Café, a family-owned cafe where many college students go to study and have a drink of coffee or tea. When Weiss stumbles upon this little shop, a certain barista catches her attention.
1. Weiss's Introduction

**-: Weiss Schnee**

 _ **30\. July**_

Well, my first entry. This should be exciting…

I moved into my new apartment in Beacon University Town. Smaller than I thought it would be, but I like it. Warm, cozy. It's not much, but it's home.

What do I even write about?

-.-.-.-

So I did some research on how to write diary entries and it seems easy enough.

Write my thoughts, huh?

I used to go to Atlas Business Academy to learn how to manage my own shop one day. I want to run a store that would sell imported goods to places it would be difficult to get otherwise. For example, top quality Atlesian Tech to Vale, or Silk from Vacuo to Atlas, Teas specific to Mistral nationwide, Medicine to Menagerie. It's been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember. **There was this little girl, a long time ago, that gave me a special Tea Box she made and told me it was special and that if I kept it, we'd be destined to meet again.** Logically, I know that wouldn't make any sense, but when a kid has lived the life I've led, having a genuine connection to a girl she met once maybe 11 years ago is a memory she holds dear to her heart. I still have the tea box in my apartment, but I use it more for Coffee Keurig cups rather than tea bags. It still works, right? Anyway, that tea box she made me and what she said about it made me want to sell imports and that Tea Box, well "Coffee Box," is a reminder of what I'm aiming to do.

Anyway, I'll start unpacking my things tomorrow and go look around town. There's a lot to see and try to get used to navigating through. I'd also like to check out the campus. Try and find my classes. Thinking on it, I guess moving here, to the Beacon University Town, was a means of escapism. A place I can call "home". I can only hope…

I know, stupid, right?


	2. August 5th - Ruby's Introduction

**A/N:** So instead of having two separate chapters splitting up the following two entries, I decided to make any them into one chapter and entitle them as the date of the entries. I personally think this made more sense.

There will be a few times this will happen in this story, just to let you know.

* * *

 **-: Weiss Schnee**

I saw the campus and it's so spacious and serene. It's filled with greenery and trees grew all over the quad. Maybe it's because Beacon's on top of a hill overlooking the Emerald Forest, but the university is really calm and serene. And the wind felt nice when it blew.

I heard of this café where everyone usually hangs out, and I decided to visit. It's called the Rose Café. Apparently, it's family-owned and passed down in the Rose family. It's small, so I can only imagine it gets crowded fast during Midterms and Finals. When I got there, there were a mix of college students and families coming in and out. Even during school breaks, this café still gets busy. I wonder if they need help?

I managed to find a seat at the coffee bar, and I'm currently waiting for the barista to make my drink.

As a woman to another, the barista is very good-looking. She has short black hair with red highlights. Young. Silver-eyes? That's such a rare trait for anyone. They're mesmerizing, easy to get lost in.

She's interesting.

I got her name: Ruby Rose. Somehow, that name sounds familiar. I'll look it up later.

Ruby's going to inherit the café one day and told me she's starting at the university in a couple weeks. She's really talkative with her customers at the bar, but sometimes I can see she's forcing herself to talk to them. She could really be an introvert, making conversation to be polite and keep the tips coming. Not bad for sales, not great for her mentality. She's so young too.

-.-.-.-

Just as I was leaving the café, Ruby asked me to stay a bit longer. She practically begged me to stay, and I couldn't say no. I stayed for another cup of coffee she paid for.

When I was finally able to leave, we decided to walk home together. I found out that she has an older half-sister that works at the café as well, though her shift is much later than Ruby's. For that day, at least. I believe she referred to her as "Yang" earlier.

I wasn't able to talk much since she can talk up a storm. She didn't stop to breath the entire time 'till we arrived at the apartment buildings. Most of the students live here, so she must live in a different room or building. Ruby's pretty energetic and she has a captivating smile.

She's really interesting.

 **-: Ruby Rose**

Today, this woman came to the café, and I can't really describe her yet. I knew she was new by the way she presented herself. She looked regal, proper, grand. She looked Atlesian. As it turns out, she transferred here from Atlas, one of the best business trade schools in the nation. She must be going towards a degree in business this upcoming semester.

I'm going to be inheriting the café and running it one day; that's something I don't mind doing. But when it's mine, I want to make it into an internet café. Make it more than when Mom inherited it. She liked the calming, traditional, coffee-smelling atmosphere when our ancestors built it. I want to make the café more modern with the traditions in its menu and its recipes. It's fair. Yang thought it was a great dream to have. Mom didn't really think so… I hope, one day, she'll come around.

As a fall-back and a dream job of mine, I want to be a coder. I'm sure I mentioned in here before, but I find the idea of being a game engineer, fun and exciting. I'm not the biggest fan of using pre-fabs, but creating the code and designing levels for indie games, that's where the fun is. The code is the most important part of the game. If the code has one number or letter off, even by a decimal, it doesn't work. Everything needs to be precise.

If I get the internet café I want to make the Rose Cafe into, Aww man! I can't even begin to tell you how excited I'd be to help people not only with their coffee and teas, but also with their technical problems :3 You have no idea how excited I am to start getting that degree and this café to myself!

Back to topic about this Atlesian woman I met; Her name is Weiss Schnee. I was speaking most of the time when we walked to her apartment.

I don't know what overcame me tonight, but I really badly wanted her to stay. I, even, bought her an extra cup of coffee (R.I.P. money for that new keyboard I wanted... T_T). It's weird though. I've never done anything like that before and honestly, it shocked me. I talk to a lot of regular customers on a daily basis and never once have I done what I did for Weiss tonight. I was really, _REALLY_ talkative with her, but whenever she spoke, I got lost in the tone of her voice...her light, feminine, and sharp voice.

That's it. I'm going to learn to stop talking around her and listen next time we speak. I want to get to know her better. I'll show her the best spots around the town, the best food places, best grocery stores. I'll show her how to be a true Valean citizen if it's the last thing I do.


	3. First Day of School

**-:Weiss Schnee**

 _ **22 Aug.**_

The first day of school was okay, I guess, though I've learned that the first couple weeks of the new semester is nothing but formalities, getting to know people in class and the professor and things of that nature. I wish we could use the first day to start learning something for once. These first day introductions are always such a drag, but what can you do?

It's when I'm out of the classroom and wandering the university and its town when I feel rejuvenated. Feel in perfect form. I look to Vale, and I realize, for the first time, how much I really enjoy life. Here, I feel so relaxed and free, I can't even begin to describe it. Vale has everything I could ever want: connection, a collective community, genuine trust and friendliness among themselves, and most of all, **Vale had a certain kind of love I could only dream of in Atlas. And you can feel it walking down its streets.**

It's simply breathtaking.

Walking around made me want to visit The Rose Café. I haven't been here since that one time, but I couldn't stop thinking about the Rose Petal Iced Latte. It's a Rose Café specialty, having a hint of strawberries and vanilla mixed in. Really one of a kind. Something you can only get here. Maybe the café menu was built around the Rose Petal Iced Latte? I found this little concoction when Ruby made it for me. Thinking back on it, when she asked me to stay back then, I have to admit, it was nice knowing someone here in Vale was as interested in me as she seemed to be.

 **Not interested in _that_ way!**

Ruby's probably still in class since she's not in the café. That or she's off today.

I may as well go home…

-.-.-

I finished with some of the assignments listed on the syllabus I got today. It's become a habit of mine to always be prepared and ready. I never let myself fall behind in classes, even back in Atlas. Then again, Atlas was not the place to goof around. If you fell behind, you were out. I've lost many friends that way…

It's close to 9pm. You think The Rose Café is still open? Even if it was, was I willing to walk over there?

I could be really tired; Today felt long.

Tomorrow, I'll get another Iced Latte. Hopefully, Ruby will be there to make it. She made it better than the person that made mine today.


	4. Her Voice

**-: Ruby Rose**

 _ **19 Sept.**_

OMG! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! WEISS SCHNEE, THE ATLESIAN WOMAN FROM THE OTHER DAY, IS IN MY BUSINESS STATISTICS CLASS!

Maybe it's just me, but **I feel like I should know the name, "Schnee".** Have I heard it somewhere before? I'll look it up later.

Anyway, I know it's been awhile since school began, but I found out we were in the same class when she was called up to solve a problem on the board the other day. She's so, so smart. And she made the lesson much easier to understand, even though math comes naturally to me. Weiss has this voice that draws you in, like, when she explains how she gets to a solution, it's hard not to stay focused. At least with me, it was. I'm not sure about my classmates.

Since then, I've been scouting where she sits every class period. Every time I try to find a seat around her, it's usually full around her and I'd go sit in the front like I usually do. But today? Today was different. Today, I was running a little late...No, I didn't stay up too late doing homework I forgot about!...not the point. I ran late to class and found that my usual seat was taken, right? So I was looking around for a seat when I saw (*drum roll*) Weiss sitting alone in the very back of the class. And did yours truly save her from loneliness and a quiet time? Yes, yes she did. And without being the nervous wreck, bonus points!

Truth be told, I was shocked she remembered who I was, much less willing to talk with me. We didn't have a lot of time before class started, but her voice made me unable to talk. When I hear her speak, it feels natural for me to sit and listen. Listen to what? Everything. Every inflection, every pitch changes, every way a word passes her lips. It's incredible how her speaking can silence the room.

When class was in session, she stopped talking, but the way she focused is just as amazing. She wrote down every important information and had her full attention on the lesson. I noticed a cute little quirk she has: when she starts a new action, she tucks stray strands of hair behind her ear, allowing me to see how serious she is about learning.

I must sound creepy. Sound like I'm staring at her all the time. I promise, we are… I don't know what we are. I really want us to be friends, but how do I do that? I wonder if I'm being annoying?

But her voice is alluring and **I'm in love with it. If I could, I'd want to hear about her day. I could listen to her speak all day if she wanted.**

I've heard she's been coming to the café a lot lately. If I can't get her in class, I can get her during my shifts. Hopefully.


	5. An Invitation

**-: Weiss Schnee**

 _ **26 Sept.**_

I was always the type that enjoyed being in the back of the room. From there, I can always focus on my own studies, focus on the lesson, and most of all, **I can be out of the spotlight for once.**

I'm a Schnee, the youngest daughter of the wealthiest man on the planet. Most people believe they know me through interviews, social media, and the like. They don't know things I like doing off-camera, why I came to Beacon instead of continuing in Atlas, or what it is I really want. Sad really, but I've grown used to it.

My original thoughts of Ruby were no different than ones I have for fans and those who want something from me. She was so insistent in being close, I thought it was because she wanted to take advantage of my name. So when she sat next to me last week, I didn't know what to think. Especially when she asked about my day and if I was having trouble with the statistics homework. She wanted me to talk about...me. I'm not sure if it was a tactic on her end to use me later or some other ulterior motive Valeans are known for in Atlas, but I have to admit, Ruby seems like a great girl who thinks of others more than herself.

Since we talked last week, I've come to class around the same time and Ruby would have a seat next to her saved for me in the back so we had some time to talk. She probably overslept that one day...wouldn't be a surprise (Maybe I should start coming to class earlier). She rarely speaks outside of asking me questions and telling me little things about her that related to the topic. I hope to learn more about her one day.

Right now, I'm at the Rose Café, taking a small break. Ruby's busy with work, but she does come over when she can to help me understand the homework. Believe it or not, when it comes to any math subject, I'm not great at it. Ruby's my lifeline when it comes to statistics. I've done everything I can to avoid math classes in Atlas. I figured I couldn't avoid it forever.

...Ruby told me to finish three more problems before I could "goof off". She probably figured it out when I was typing more than scribbling in my notebook...That's karma for you, Schnee, for thinking bad about the people of Vale. For thinking bad of Ruby.

-.-.-

So, Ruby invited me to her birthday party on Halloween. It must be nice to be born on a holiday. I wonder what I should get her.

I never thought I ever be invited to a birthday party in my lifetime. I've attended charities, beneficiary parties, and even formal balls in Atlas. But a regular get-together to celebrate someone's birth is a new to me.

The closest thing I had to a "birthday party" was Klein and Winter coming to my room when I turned 10. They had a cupcake and a candle and we had celebrated together. Simultaneously, it was the best and worst birthday ever, my 10th birthday. The big one-zero. The day of, my parents had the worst fight that changed the dynamic of my family for good. But that same night, two of the best people in the world did something like that for me. I haven't really cared for how old I turned, but once January 12th comes, I can count on Klein and Winter being there to greet me a happy birthday with a cupcake in hand.


	6. Yang and Blake

**-: Weiss Schnee**

 _ **16 Oct.**_

Ruby's birthday is in 2 weeks, and I have no idea what to get her. I tried asking her what she wanted, but all she wanted was for me attend. I don't want to go empty-handed! I know I met her recently, but it would be rude if I didn't have something, right? So...

A $20 gift card? No. Too informal, but it's a back-up.

Chocolates? I don't know if she has any sort of allergies, though it seems she can eat about anything edible.

Alcohol is definitely off the table since we're underage.

...What do I get her? I should ask her sister for recommendations. I can catch her at the cafe today after classes.

-.-.-

Who would have known that Yang was more social than Ruby? Well, Ruby does have her talkative moments, but Yang is the personification of confidence and has the aura of a high-class socialite. She's able to talk to anyone, no matter the background. She can really control the room.

I asked her if there was something I could get Ruby as a gift. Shockingly enough, Yang knew the Schnee name (I only say "shocking" 'cause Ruby didn't know) and took advantage of the wealth; I caught her listing off things she wanted instead. When she was done joking, Yang told me of this keyboard Ruby's been wanting for a long time. Truth be told, I could get her the keyboard, but I wouldn't know what to look for. Yang seemed busy, so I decided to think of something else.

I should take my mind off it for now.

Since I'm noticing it, I saw Yang often talking with the black-haired woman I see whenever I come to the café. She seems to be a regular to study, usually seen reading law books and old case files. I'm guessing she's from the law department. She and Yang seem to know each other very well, and I usually see Yang making all her orders, usually herbal or black teas.

According to some of the other regulars and Yang when she has a tea ready for her, the girl's name is Blake. Appropriate for all the black she wears. I have to admit, the black bow she wears pretty often is a nice touch to her outfit today. I'm sure it's used to get Yang's attention though. Yang messes with it when she walks by her.

 **Blake and Yang seems really intimate with one another.** **Even during her breaks, Yang spends her time with Blake.** When it was Ruby's shift a couple nights ago, I saw Blake and Yang walking home together. I guess there are people like that… it's nice seeing them together, though I assume Yang and Blake are dating. They do seem happy and cute together.

 **I wonder if I'll find someone like that...**

I'm still unsure what to get Ruby. I'd get her the keyboard and Yang left with Blake already, so I can't ask her for the specs anymore. If I buy it online, it won't get here in time. Hmm, maybe a stuffed animal? **She reminds me of a cute dog** , so I'll get her that black stuffed dog I saw at the souvenir shop around here. It's such an adorable little thing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, there are dollars in this story, not Lien. It's my AU, my rules ^_^


	7. October 31 - Halloween Ruby's Birthday

**-: Weiss Schnee**

A quick entry before I head out to Ruby's birthday party at her house. She said it's connected to the café, so **I wonder why she decided to walk with me home the day we met. I'll ask her one day.** I'll be meeting with her soon.

I was able to get her the stuffed dog. It's a black-and-white corgi with a red collar around his neck. I kept it nameless since I was going to give him away, so when I bought it, I packed it in a box and wrapped it immediately. It's so adorable, too cute not to love. If I had it out for the week I owned it, I most certainly would have kept it.

Since I was a kid, I've always wanted a dog. A big dog. We couldn't have them because my father hated them and my mother was allergic. I would sometimes see people with their dogs and get a little envious of them. If I could have my own dog, it'd be a Malamute. I find them to be very good, very loyal dogs that works hard. The first one I saw was a sled dog champion from the Atlesian Sled Dog Race for the last six years, and I've been in love with them ever since.

I would really love to own a dog someday...

I guess its time to meet up with Ruby. Sooner I part with the toy, the better.

 **-: Ruby Rose**

I can't believe she got me a stuffed dog that looks like Zwei! When I saw the dog in the box, I cried a whole lot. More than I would have liked, but...

Zwei was given to us by Auntie Raven when I was a kid. She was devastated when her apartment complex didn't allow pets, and even more devastated when he died several years back. Still sad we decided to give his collar to her, but Zwei was her dog. It felt right she had it. I hear that Yang visits her often to see how she's doing, usually with Blake. I've been busy, but I should reach out to her sometime. I decided to name the stuffed animal "Zwei," mostly because when I see him, "Zwei" is the only name I can come up with. But with that name, it'll feel like he's still here.

You can't imagine how happy I was seeing him so much. Even the keyboard, I've always wanted, that Qrow got for me didn't give me as much happiness as this stuffed dog Weiss gave me tonight. She went home early; I guess she's not much of a party person. Or a people person. I don't know.

I placed Zwei next to me on my bed, I love him so much. I gave him this backstory where he was left at the adoption shop as a pup after his mom was adopted and his dad escaped without him. He waited at the shop for Weiss to find him and take him home so she can give him to me. Zwei's such a kind, caring, and patient dog.

I've had many good birthdays, some more memorable than others. I love my birthday because everyone can celebrate it through Halloween. But I have to say: This birthday, I had more fun and more memories made than any others before.

 **And it was all because of her.**


	8. Envy

**-:Weiss Schnee**

 _ **1 Nov.**_

It's about 2am right now and I got a text from Ruby, saying how much she loves the dog plush she named "Zwei". She told me the meaning behind the name and I thought it was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. To name a stuffed animal after your first pet, there's something romantic about it. It's a great way to keep the memory of a loved one alive.

When Ruby started to open presents, she made this ungodly screech and started crying when she got to mine. I was shocked and thought I got it wrong. I was never the best gift giver...but she reassured me otherwise. Knowing that made me really happy, and I couldn't help but tear up myself. She carried Zwei around since she got it.

The party was a lot of fun. I never thought I would enjoy stuff like that. Surprising what you can learn about yourself. Maybe I liked the free-spirit and casual aspect of a birthday party. It was wild and unorganized with its activity planning, most if which were spontaneous or on a whim, but it was also relaxing and calming. I can't describe it, but I know that Ruby's birthday party, as unruly as it was, was one of the best parties I ever attended, even grander than the Annual Atlas Gala. And those were held in one of the most exclusive, most expensive ballrooms in all of the world. Unlike the formal parties I attended growing up, I can remember everything I did and everything that happened during Ruby's party.

I spent a lot of my time meeting Ruby's friends and family. I did enjoy knowing she has a lot of people to confide in if she can't talk with me. Thinking that made me feel a little lonely, but I don't own her. With whom she decides to spend her time shouldn't be any my concern.

I heard Ruby's got a track meet coming up from her friend, Pyrrha Nikos. Of all Ruby's friends, Pyrrha seemed to be the nicest, next to Lie Ren and Velvet Scarlatina. Even though she can pay for college semester by semester, she's at the college with a Track and Field scholarship. According to Yang, Ruby was very exceptional in relay and hurdles. If I can, I want to see her run. My schedule's been filling up more and more as of late, so I'll be lucky to go to even one of them.

My father's been pushing me to take over the Schnee Energy Company, and I really don't want it. If I take it over, I wouldn't be able to get my import shop. Ever. But with the life I lead, my life will never really be mine. Since coming here, I've been doing small jobs to promote the company while I'm in Vale, but thankfully, they don't conflict with my education. It was hard to convince him of that...

Ruby's really lucky… she was able to choose what she wants to do, despite being the heiress to her own family's café. I gotta say, I'm a bit envious of her.


	9. The Heiress

**-:Ruby Rose**

 _ **4 Nov.**_

Yang bought her motorcycle batteries from her usual place and I noticed a cool-looking snowflake branded on them the other day. I couldn't help but asked about it. When she told me Weiss was the heiress of the Schnee Energy Company, the company best known for hardware appliances, electronics, and batteries of all kinds, I couldn't believe my ears. That's probably where I heard her name before: I've always wanted to own a Schnee Gaming Laptop. They're the best of the best. Haha, that's probably why she became a business major: to own the company one day.

From doing some due diligence, here's what I learned about the great Weiss Schnee: she's the second daughter and heiress to the Schnee Energy Company. She's 20 years of age, about to be 21 in January. Singer and one of the best models in today's fashion. She's up there with Coco Adel, though Adel has more experience.

Of course, I never actually told her that in-person. I wonder how she'd feel about that. Would she be ecstatic? Happy? Embarrassed? Weiss is the type who seems to hate a lot of attention but wouldn't mind the appreciation.

Online information can be unreliable and you can't learn the important parts of the person from it. Weiss has social media, but she only uses them to promote her company. In the pictures she's posted in the past, I don't see a lot of the things I like about her. These pictures show a hollow Weiss. The Weiss I know has that cute quirk where she messes with strands of her hair when she's focused on something. She messes with the ends when she's feeling nervous or uneasy. She loves dogs specifically a malamute, as she told me during the party. She prefers a night in, curled up with a good book. Let's not forget she's also the godmother of one Zwei the Corgi Plush. And the best gift giver. And my best friend. I learned she has a sensitive spot on her left ear when I hugged her from behind one time. Apparently, I breathed on it and now, I'm determined to find it!

I wonder how many people would know all that about the Weiss Schnee! :3

I...I'm thinking about what other people say behind my back. I've always been a great listener. The thing I hear most is how Weiss is only hanging out with me because of pity or surviving the semester till she gets friends better suited for her. I never used to care about what other people said about me and my family's café. Haters and hecklers exist everywhere. But when they tell me I'm not a perfect fit to stand with Weiss, I can't help but agree with them. We both may be heiresses, but she comes from a line of money while I'm barely getting by. I don't know if Weiss gets told the same thing about me or if Weiss thinks about that stuff. If I really think about it, Weiss and I are two very different people. Other than being an heiress and our love for dogs and coffee, I can't think of anything else we have in common.

But when I look at her, when I listen to her, when she tells me a new thing about herself, I can't help but forget all that. I remember one thing when I'm with her:

 **"I want to be her friend."**

In the end, that's all that matters, right?


	10. Photoshoot

**A/N:** So, I'm back to writing this AU :) I was busy with White Rose Week and prepping for ShadowBringers at FFXIV. But yeah, I'm back to writing this lovely and I really missed it. Thanks for being patient. It's a short chapter, but enjoy~

Also, I'm working on a new Crosshares AU that is in the same universe as this AU, hope you look forward to it ^_^

* * *

 **-:Weiss Schnee**

 _ **10 Nov.**_

Another day. Another photoshoot. And I was invited to see Ruby's relay race. It's going to be this afternoon, and it's her last one before midterms. But no matter how hard or how early I worked to try and make it, I know I'm going to miss her race.

 **I really want to be there. More than anything.** But things can't be helped, I guess.

I'm taking a break right now, but my focus was on how Ruby's race went. Was she winning? Is she nervous? Did she properly hydrate herself and get more of a meal than a breakfast bar and juice?

What if she lost? She doesn't seem like the type of person to take losing personally, but I don't know Ruby well enough to make that assumption. Would she hide her negative emotions? Hide and cry to herself? I don't know.

Anyway, I'm doing this photo shoot with Coco Adel and her personal photographer, Velvet Scarlatina. In recent years, Velvet's been getting a name for herself and a great reputation. She's an absolute magician with a camera, almost as if her pictures can come to life at any moment. I gotta say, even I'm a fan of her work. Coco and I...get along. In fact, she's the daughter of one of our regular clients. She's dedicated her life to modeling and as soon as she could, she'd travel for shoots. I wouldn't call us friends more so than co-workers though.

I recently heard Coco was hospitalized for stress and exhaustion. I hope she's taking better care of herself.

Oh, break time's over. I'll report back later.

-.-.-

11:47pm. I just got home after a really long photoshoot. Ruby called me and told me about her race this afternoon. Ruby won her relay, but it wasn't enough for them to get to first. But they are heading to the next relay. I'm so proud and excited for her. I hope Beacon makes it to Nationals.

 **I… I was never like this in Atlas.**


	11. Shopping Trip for Thanksgiving

**-: Weiss Schnee**

 _ **23 Nov.**_

Thanksgiving. What am I thankful for? Everyone's had this assignment for an English class at one point in their lives. I'm no different and quite honestly, I've always lied whenever I got it. I would say how I'm thankful for the friends I've got and my family who raised me. That couldn't be any further from the truth.

I didn't have many friends when I was in Atlas, only those to survive classes with. My family, not including my sister and Klein, were barely around. And I spent every waking moment with books, studying in school or with a private tutor. I led a pretty boring life. Then, I met her. So willing to be my friend, she bought me an extra cup of coffee from her own store and I, to my surprise, accepted the offer.

Today, Ruby and I went shopping for Pumpkin Spice for her shop's seasonal drinks. And while we were out, Ruby helped me pick out gifts for the Starlight's Festival in December. We helped each other, really. I didn't want to get anything too extravagant, but she insisted that I do. At least for Winter and Klein. I previously told her about my relationship with my parents, and I think she understood I didn't want to go out of my way for them. Probably.

I got Winter a sterling silver snowflake pendant from this memorabilia place with the following phrase engraved:

 _"Schnee Sisters._

 _Starlight's Festival, 20XX"_

Maybe I should have put more thought to the engraving...

Klein… Ruby suggested I handmade him something. I could buy him something like a wallet or a pocket watch. But I agree with Ruby seeing I want his present to be special this year. But what should I make him? He's done so much for me over the years, he's like a father to me. One I never had.

I've got a bit of time left. I'll ask Ruby about it. Maybe get Yang's and Blake's opinions too. Pyrrha and Penny seem to have good taste as well.

… and for the first time in a very long time, I realize I have something I can truly be thankful for this year.


	12. Asking Someone Out

**-: Ruby Rose**

 _ **3 Dec.**_

I shouldn't be surprised. She's a beautiful woman. Strong, smart, warm-hearted. Any guy would instantly fall for her, so it was bound to happen sometime. **I mean, if I were a guy, I'd already have asked her out. Maybe we'd be dating now if I were a boy.** No way someone like Weiss would be into girls.

While I was working, Weiss ran up to me and told that someone she was interested in asked her out on a date. Like A REAL DATE! With whom? Some guy named Neptune, but his name doesn't matter to me. Her infatuation with him started recently. Maybe last month at earliest. I noticed it when he suddenly became the only thing Weiss talk, which she'll deny. Weiss and this Neptune person met at one of her photo shoots at Haven State University. He was passing by when Weiss first noticed him.

They go on their first date in about 9 days. Not that I'm counting or anything. **And as her best friend, I was happy and supportive of her**.

...I truly am happy for Weiss.

...At least, I have to be. For my sake... Good luck, Weiss! ^_^ You'll be fine!


	13. December 12th - Stood Up

**A/N:** I really meant to send this a week after the last chapter, but I got distracted with a job, a couple in-fact, and Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Not only that, I started playing Fire Emblem Awakening too. And I've even started on new story ideas that I'll post soon.

But enough excuses. Here's the next chapter in light of Vol. 7 coming out soon.

(*continues praying for White Rose moments in V7*)

* * *

 **-: Ruby Rose**

 ** _12 Dec._**

That! Good! For! Nuh! thing! Kid!

Who does that?! :(

During my night run for Track & Field practice, I finally met Neptune, and he did NOT give me the best first impression. I previously got a text from Weiss where he was running late and that she was waiting at the park where they agreed to meet up. For no reason in particular, I decided to take another route for tonight.

I was running by a noodle shop in the opposite part of town when I met up with Jaune and two of his friends: Sun Wukong… AND NEPTUNE VASILIAS! NEP. TUNE. Miles away from Weiss!

The nerve!

I asked him about Weiss and if they had a date tonight (which they did) and he had decided not to go meet up with her because he didn't feel cool enough to be on a date or even hang out with her. He didn't even call to cancel.

He's standing her up! What the nonsense?!

I don't actually remember what happened, but I think I stormed out and ran as fast as I could to the park where I found Weiss, still waiting. She was asleep in the lightly falling snow, but I know she was still waiting for him. It had been two hours since she sent me the last text… she was sitting and sleeping and probably freezing.

I can't believe Neptune. Weiss didn't deserve what happened to her tonight. She said she's used to it and that I shouldn't worry about it. But I can tell it still hurt her.

Weiss is staying with me tonight… I guess she didn't want to be alone.

Weiss, I promise you. You'll never be hurt like that again. Not if I have anything to say about it.

 **-: Weiss Schnee**

Ruby snores really loud. Even from three rooms down, I can hear her. Her house has a guest room, and I decided to stay there for the night. According to Ruby, Blake used to occupy this room until she started sleeping in... another room. I hear Blake practically lives with them now.

...If Ruby hadn't came to pick me up from the park, would I still be waiting there? How long would I have waited for someone who'd never show? Would Ruby have found me the next day? Would anyone have?

I told Ruby not to worry and that I'd be fine. I guess I'm too proud to admit how much it really hurts when people stand me up like that. Neptune flaking tonight made me realize something I never wanted to come to surface…

 **Am I going to be alone all my life?**

I know I have Ruby and our friends. But I can't help but think the Schnee name is going to cost me a lot more than I originally anticipated: A possible family and real friends. Neptune wasn't the start, and I know he isn't the last. I hope he is, but I doubt it. Everyone I've been interested in as "Weiss" have eventually left me, some quicker than Neptune.

 **I want someone to see me as me. Not as the daughter and heiress to the Schnee Energy Company.**

...I shouldn't be alone tonight. At least Ruby's snores will provide company of sorts.


	14. Weiss Returns Home - End of Semester 1

**A/N:** I have no excuse for banking on this update. Blame FFXIV this time :p For the last 6 years, I've been on and off with that game, but I absolutely love it! Go play it if you can. It is a subscription game :)

Anyway, Here's a very small, very quick update on the Rose Cafe. Yes, I'm still planning to work on this AU. I haven't forgotten about it yet.

For the next 3wks, I'll be in Seattle, unable to log onto FFXIV. Maybe I can get a few updates of this fic in ^_^

* * *

 **-: Weiss Schnee**

 _ **15 Dec.**_

I came home to Winter and Klein picking me up and taking me to the vacation home AKA safe house. It means Mom and Father are arguing again. Just like always. Makes me wonder how Whitley is taking it. Despite my feelings for my little brother, he does have his merits. He can be a jerk and boastful of his accomplishments, trying to one-up me, but Whitley isn't too bad a kid, considering how we all grew up. Sometimes, I really worry about him if all the fights between our parents get to him. I suppose I can't help him if he doesn't want it. Enough about Whitley for now. I'll be seeing him when I come home in a couple days.

As soon as I came through the door of the house, I got a call from Ruby who wanted to face-time with me. Its scary how she seems to know when I'm free to talk... I should talk to her about that. When Ruby calls, and she calls me oh so often, she reminds me of a dog needing a lot of attention. Speaking of which, she wanted me to say hi to it. Talking to a stuffed animal, how childish. Ruby always kept Zwei close since I gave it to her. She must really love the plush, appearing much happier with it around. I can only imagine what she must have been like with the real one. From the stories she told me and how often she brings him up, Ruby must have loved her dog so much, it would devastate her when he died. I'm glad she filled that hole, even if by a little. Ruby and I must have talked for hours before we decided to hang up.

Klein and Winter teased me about having a friend I can be me around. But, I'm not sure if the 'me' they were talking about is really me. Am I really that talkative? Is it hard for me to say "no" when asked to do something embarrassing, like saying "hi" to inanimate objects? Am I the type to stay on the phone with a friend for hours and talk about nothing of significance?

If anyone knows me, it was Winter and Klein. If anyone knows me better than me or them, it was probably her…

...maybe her.

I can't wait to go back home in January.


	15. I Miss Her

**-: Weiss Schnee**

 _ **24 Dec.**_

9 days, 2 hours, 15 minutes.

Mom has confined herself to the comfort of spirits and her garden earlier, and I feel bad sometimes. When I moved out to Vale, I offered her to move with me, but she didn't have the heart for it. I know she doesn't want to leave him. It's hard. She's lived in this house for a long time, and all her shattered dreams are here. In this house. She deserves the same freedom she wished for Winter, Whitley, and I.

Mom caught me video chatting with Ruby tonight. And she got to talk with her before going to the garden. To my surprise, they enjoyed each other's company. The horror I felt when Ruby told her I was a godmother to a stuffed dog. Mom laughed it off and played along, saying she "...must be the God-grandmother" before regretting it.

I'm happy she was able to smile and laugh like before. I missed that the most.

I really miss my mom, and I wish her the best this Starlight's.

-.-.-

Mom woke me up at around 3am Starlight Morning and she left a card and a small gift for me. She usually wanders around the house at night and ends up in one of our guest rooms when she's done. I wanted to open the card first since I usually save the box for later. She does this every Starlight's.

The card, long story short, asked me if Ruby and I are close and that if we are, mom would want me to keep her around. I get the feeling Ruby made a great impression on her. She would even want to meet her in person one day.

In her card, Mom also mentions I was happier when I was talking to Ruby. Winter, Klien, Mom, they all agree that Ruby's a good match for me: a good friend.

… Funny, I felt my heart skip just now. If it's what I think it is, I can't afford for what comes next.

I can't risk it.

Because if what happened with Neptune happens with Ruby, I know it'd be the last I can take. She's my best friend. It's best if things stay that way. But god. God do I miss that bumbling, rambling, silver-eyed barista and her Rose Petal Iced Lattes. I have to order one when I get home.


	16. December 25th - Happy Starlight's

**-: Weiss Schnee**

10 days, 5 hours, 36 minutes.

Twenty-seven more days left until I get home. But on a good note, only 2 hours till my next call with Ruby. Not that I'm counting the minutes or anything.

Father and Whitley went on their usual business trips for Starlight's. While I know it should be me going to those since I'm still the official heiress, it's nice to know Whitley goes. I can't tolerate being around Father as long as he can. If Whitley likes being around him, who am I to stop him? I only hope he's safe...he has gotten a handle on how to deal with Father these days.

It's only Mom, Winter, and I, including Klein and the other maids and butlers, roaming around the house today. This morning was our Starlight's Gift Opening. And because it was them, I had the most gifts to open. They absolutely love to spoil me. I'm not opposed to the gifts, but I wish they'd think about the amount of space I have, here and back at Beacon. Where am I supposed to put three stuffed bears bigger than me in the apartment?

Thinking about it, I do enjoy my time when it's just us four. I count the days to my return to Beacon, sure, but I also appreciate the times when it feels like I have a normal family: A loving mother that smiles genuinely, not with her lips to a bottle; An older sister, doting and proud of me without having to hide her emotions; Klein, a kind and gentle father-figure that will always remind me of the kindness of those outside of family; and even Whitley who willingly took my place when Father needs me to be a dutiful daughter. Something I never wanted to be. Not really.

And then, there's Ruby. I don't want to think of her as family, but she is also someone very important to me. It only took her four months to destroy the walls I built from my father's "love". It took her four months to make me hope and pray she's the friend I've been waiting for. The friend I can depend on. The friend I can put all my trust on, and they can trust me as well.

Actually, what I really want from Ruby is something too much for her to give. And If I never get it, that too would be okay. **It's Starlight's, you can't help a girl to dream something romantic every once in a while.** Especially on a day like this.

Hmmm, Happy Starlight's Festival, Ruby. I'll talk with you soon.

 **-: Ruby Rose**

（；￣д￣） FINALLY! A BREAK!

The café's been hectic because of the holidays. It's the last day of the seasonal drinks and for sure, we'll run out. I set some aside for when Weiss comes back for the Spring semester. I don't want her to miss out 'cause we are packed to the brim every day. I hope the ingredients don't go bad… Eh, maybe we can improvise in case they do.

Happy Starlight's, Weiss-y. 2 hours till I get to talk with her again (≧▽≦) I don't know if you can tell, but I'm pretty excited! I wonder what she got for Starlight's. Maybe something big and grandiose like a cookie factory. Or simple, like personalized jewelry. Maybe both. Or none.

Really, I hope she had a great time with her family.

…

I … remember how sad and devastated she was that night before she left. The night when she stayed over because Neptune never showed (He makes me super, SUPER mad!). I'm still surprised she said yes to when I offered her my place. Maybe it was because she didn't want to be alone after something like that. She says she wasn't hurt by it, but I know when someone is lying. Yang used to do that a lot, especially when it dealt with Auntie Raven. Whenever Weiss would smile that night, I knew she was saying it just for pride. To keep that dignity I knew she had. For me not to carry whatever burden came with being stood up.

I didn't think too much about it, but when she snuck into my bed and held me close, I realized how much Weiss was hurting. I remember her soft sobs, her tears staining my shirt. I had wished with all my heart that she never went through something like that. I had wished with all my power to protect her, for her to never cry again after that night. I had wished… I wished for… her night to be better than that. She looked forward to that night with Neptune that I remember being jealous and envious. The entire month prior to the date, Weiss was consumed with thoughts of only him, and I thought 'Man, he must be the luckiest guy in the world'. Neptune would have been a lucky guy to have even a second with her in a romantic sense.

 **When I told Yang this, she told me that it was something I needed to sort out myself, but I don't understand why.**

All I know is if they -not just Neptune, but all the boys she thought were worth her time- learned who Weiss really was, behind the Schnee name, if they learned the smart, talented, beautiful soul she was, they would see she's just a normal girl burdened with a lot of weight she shouldn't have to carry all on her own. I should know. I'm the same in that regard.

If those boys looked past her name, they'd see that defiant soul trying to break free from her destiny. A simple college woman trying to carve her own path towards her dreams.

I wish for those boys to take a minute to talk with Weiss. Maybe then, they'd like her for her.

They'd see her the way I see her, and they'd love her. And they'd want to make her smile forever. They'd make her feel like a princess. No, a queen. No, like she's the only person in their world that matters.

If I had someone special like Weiss, that's what I would do.


	17. January 12th - Weiss's Birthday

**A/N:** _This chapter takes place in two different days :) Enjoy! Also, Since Weiss's Birthday isn't actually released as of today, Jan 12 is my personal headcanon I'm going to use for this AU and future RWBY works in relation to her birthdays._

* * *

 **-: Ruby Rose**

 _10 Jan._

Email Schnee Matriarch of all the ingredients I'll need? Check.

Her present from me? Check.

Three extra sets of clothes for the vacation? Check.

Boarding Pass and ID? Check.

Zwei? Check.

And all set. I got this! |｀･ω･)9

You be friends with Weiss, and she'll find every nit-pick thing wrong with how you "wing" all your plans. She drilled into my head how to make a list and stick to it （◞‸◟）Since then, I've been scared to not make a plan before a trip. At least with Weiss around.

It seems they have everything I need. Willow, well, Mrs. Schnee, is offering me a place at the Schnee manor for the weekend for me to celebrate her birthday. It's a surprise that I'm going, so they have me settling in the guest room on the opposite side of the mansion from Weiss's room. Three days without having to spend time with her, but it gives me three days to perfect an experimental drink for Weiss.

Other than her gift, I want to make a new drink for the café and I thought about how I could have the Schnees help me in creating it. I don't have a name for it yet, just a concept. But they didn't seem to mind. And when I perfect it, Weiss will be the first to taste it.

I can't wait to meet her family. Zwei's pretty excited too. To meet the other half of his family.

 **-: Weiss Schnee**

 _12 Jan._

I didn't realize how much I really missed Ruby until I saw her this morning. Mom came to greet me with a happy birthday with a "new coffee [she] bought". It tasted so familiar, she told me I cried. How embarrassing!

Ruby came into town a couple nights ago, and Klein's been helping Ruby make the drink as close to perfection as she could. I heard Ruby noted every change she made to remind her what she did. I guess even she can be diligent when it comes down to it. She earned brownie points with me, that's for sure. Not that I'd let her ever know that… EVER!

I can't believe Ruby actually brought "Zwei" with her. While she can be an adult when it comes to her job, she can be childish too. And when it comes to the present I got her, she can be very embarrassing. What's even more embarrassing is that Mom, Klien, Winter, and even WHITLEY played along if only to tease me when they met my "godson". No way I had Ruby meet my father this time around, and I hope they never have to meet.

Oh! That reminds me. Ruby got me another birthday present, other than a taste of a new coffee recipe she wanted me to try. She explained to me that she didn't have a lot of money, so she decided to hand-make me a photo frame with a collage of pictures she took of us during the semester. Some of them, I didn't even know about until I saw the collage. I'm going to take it back with me to Beacon so I can hang it up in my apartment.

A lot of the photos were of her and me, and some of them were taken with many of our friends. But the picture that I was very drawn to was the one in the middle. It was a photo of me doing homework at Ruby's house one time. I remember it being a stressful day since it was during midterms. I had the end cap of my blue pen in my mouth, looking like I was having trouble with a problem. Must have been statistics. My hair was down, disheveled from stress, and I was holding a few strands to my temple, a quirk Ruby told me I had whenever I was concentrating on something. And I was never aware I did that at all. I remember doing that a lot when I was a kid. Old habits die hard, I guess.

There was something about the photo that made the others different. The feeling I get from it is a sense of freedom. While I am struggling in the picture, I'm a normal girl in it. I'm stressing about a college math problem for that moment rather than stressing about a photo shoot or an upcoming concert in the benefit of the Schnee Energy Company. I'm wearing reading glasses which, admittedly, is not only embarrassing Ruby caught it on camera, but it shows imperfection when I strive for perfection. Ruby emphasized the photo by adding a big heart to frame it, making a note on the side saying "Truly Beautiful". I wasn't even dressed my best, and I looked more like a school nerd than "a top performing model for the Schnee Energy Company".

But when I look at the message attached to it, and remember who those words are from, I can't help but believe it's true.

...Ruby's leaving tomorrow afternoon. I hope she won't mind an early wake up call for brunch before we drop her off at the airport.


End file.
